


abo

by lovezo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezo/pseuds/lovezo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

毕业的车

刚一进门，橘遥就被高岭按在门边亲吻。

高岭把吻向下落到脖子处，咬了上去。

“啊…”

“外衣都被扒走了，喜欢你的人可真多。”

橘遥轻喘着气，“没有芹川医生多。”

高岭轻轻笑了一声。

“好弟弟，为庆祝你今天毕业，今晚我们玩点什么吧。”

“玩什么……？”橘遥想起了高岭对自己做过的很多古怪的PLAY，“不要…我明天还要出门。”

“我不是在和你商量。”

高岭扯开橘遥的衬衫扣子，顺着胸前一路向下吻。冰凉的吻也给橘遥的身体点上了火。

衬衫从橘遥的肩膀滑下，到半腰处被高岭系成结，手臂被固定在身后。

“…有必要这样吗？”

“没有必要，只是喜欢而已。”

高岭拖着橘遥，把他扔到沙发上，然后拿出一瓶红酒打开，倒在酒杯里。

“这是一瓶朋友送的拉菲，很适合庆祝这个特别的日子。”

高岭的身体压过来，让橘遥深陷在柔软又宽阔的沙发里。

略微醉酒的橘遥闭上了眼睛，他以为会迎来高岭的吻，但被浇在脸上的冰凉液体惊得睁开了眼。

“啊…什么？”

高岭继续把红酒浇在他裸露的胸前，冰凉的液体滑到腹部和身侧。本就因为醉酒而高温的身体，突然被这样的冰凉刺激，他冷的微微发抖。

“太凉了…”

他挣扎了一下，结果被高岭把腿压得更紧了。

“是吗？”高岭无动于衷，酒继续浇下来。橘遥闭上眼皱起眉。

高岭开始吻，边吻边舔走他脸上的酒，又沿着红酒流下的印记一路向下。

高岭的舌头凉得恰到好处，所到之处都让橘遥觉得很舒服。

高岭又喝了一口红酒含住，捏住橘遥的下巴，送进了他的嘴里。微甜又醇香的红酒被高岭的舌尖喂到他的舌尖，送入喉咙深处，格外美味。

“好喝吗？”

橘遥点点头。吻再次袭来，舌头被热烈地纠缠，橘遥整个人从里到外都醉透了。

高岭感觉到橘遥下身的膨胀，笑了，他起来再次把酒杯倒满，倒在橘遥蓬起的部位。

“啊…”

炽热的敏感突然接受冰凉的冲击，橘遥的腿剧烈蜷缩了一下。大概彻底湿透了，高岭把手覆上去抚摸时，布料已经没有距离感。

“反应不够热烈。”

“啊…？”

“想让我帮你解脱吗？”

高岭的眼睛温柔地注视并等待着，他清楚橘遥的渴望，这副身体已经习惯了他的挑逗方式，但他猜到橘遥嘴上不会说。

“不说？那我就不碰了。”

高岭把酒再次淋上去，冰凉的刺激感让橘遥轻轻颤抖。

“不想说也可以，用行动表示吧。”

高岭站起来拉开了自己的拉链，挺拔的物体送到橘遥嘴边。

“张开嘴。”

半命令半请求的语气，俯视的眼神，让橘遥不经思考地顺从张口。他马上被按住头，硬物瞬间填满口腔。

记得谁说过，男人和男人之间到兴致来时就只有单纯的欲望，何况对方又是让他荷尔蒙爆发的存在，简直忍一分钟都是煎熬。

橘遥一边含着高岭的昂扬一边开始回想高岭高超的床技，期待感让橘遥的动作更卖力了。

“很好。”高岭的声音带了沙哑。

“可以了吗？”

“真是急。”

橘遥的手终于被解开，并被高岭引导着背过身去下低腰。

高岭又把红酒拿过来，倒在橘遥光滑的背上，酒一直流到他腿间，裤子更加粘腻了，有点不舒服。

高岭为他脱下裤子，流下的酒随着高岭的手指送入他体内，火辣辣的。

“唔……好热…”

手指的增多，也让更多红酒流进里面，进入了肠道，腹腔仿佛都在燃烧。

但手指离开的同时，更热的东西顶了上来

“等等…”

“嗯？都那么急了还等？”

“不要太暴力了，我明天真的有事…”

话音未落，硬物已毫不犹豫地猛顶进来，直接到底。

“啊啊…”

酒精导致内壁轻微肿胀，更加缺少空间，被高岭的硬物强行扩张后的胀痛，和欲望被疏解的快感，都在折磨橘遥的神经。他紧闭眼睛，发出了不小的声音。

“好紧，都没法动了。放松。”

高岭享受里面理想紧致感的同时，也怕伤了橘遥。因为他一天也不想停止索取这具诱人的身体。心离不开他，身体更离不开。

“你就不该用酒…”

“酒使毛细血管充血会更敏感，我也一样。很舒服吧。”

高岭不再停留，开始缓慢地进出。

橘遥努力深呼吸，把头埋在枕头里。

高岭每个进出都动作缓慢却在最后猛顶一下，次次碰到橘遥体内的敏感点，让他不受控制地出声。

有时他不得不感叹高岭太了解他的身体了，一定是狡猾地利用了医生的专长，体内的敏感点在他眼里大概像挂在墙上的医学解剖图那么清晰。

那刻的感觉，橘遥真是欲罢不能。强烈的快感从那一点散开，再从腹部蔓延到全身，头脑呈一瞬间的空白。

这是动作慢点的时候，但高岭逐渐开始加速。频繁的撞击使他的身体进入承受的临界点，对神经的刺激超过了他感受的速度。腹部的快感在爆发，全身不受控制地颤抖，嘴里发出未经大脑许可的音调。

他就要高潮了，在前面还没被碰过的状态下。

“慢…慢点…高岭…”

“你用这种声音说，我只能当反话听。”

“呃…不要…”

冲击的速度更快了，橘遥再也坚持不住，身体剧烈颤抖着释放出来。

“这就射了？”高岭这才慢下来，松开扣住橘遥腰部的手。

橘遥瘫软地倒下去，和高岭脱离，身体回归空虚但放松的状态，他大口呼吸，大脑开始回神。

高岭没等太久，便把橘遥翻过身，拉住他的腿，再次结实地撞了进去。

“唔…”

“别放空，我可还早着呢。”

高岭变换着方向开始了第二轮冲击，手也放在橘遥已经软下来的前面摩挲着。

双重快感让橘遥下面没多久又涨了起来。

“我知道青春期一天一次满足不了，不过可真快。”

“你就不能…闭嘴吗？”

“都这副样子了还害羞。”

高岭直接拿过红酒瓶，从两人连接的地方倒下去，结合的动作马上带上了情欲的水声。

不再清凉的红酒，不断随着高岭的动作推进橘遥的体内，加上反复的磨擦，热辣感让橘遥的内壁仿佛在燃烧。

而高岭放在他前面的手也持续着套弄，体内的快感像波涛在翻涌。

高岭把酒瓶倒过来，把最后一滴倒在橘遥身上。

“我们喝完了一瓶。”

高岭开始加大手上的力度，橘遥发觉体内的欲望随着他手的动作再次向尖端汇集，大概要不了多久又会冲出来。他赶紧握住高岭的手，用力摇头。

“不要…”

高岭看了一眼橘遥下面涨红的状态，恶意地笑。

“好，我的手不动。”

但高岭的进出却更加猛烈了，橘遥努力控制自己，第二次绝不能比高岭第一次还早吧。算是无聊的要强。

看到橘遥紧咬嘴唇，鬓角流下汗滴，嘴里漏出诱人的呻吟声，但还拼命忍耐的神态，高岭笑了。

“好想让你同学看到你现在的样子。”

“变…态…”

“谢谢夸奖。”

橘遥不再看高岭，盯着天花板上的一点。高岭的攻击太猛了，他大概坚持不了多久了。他感觉意识飘忽，和充满快感的身体脱离。

明天怕是去不了了。

本打算去医学部报道，领取新的学生证给高岭看看。

虽然报的几所学校都录取了，还是打算选择高岭上过的那所。

他一定很意外，会很高兴吧。

算了，他这种人…

“别走神，夜还长着呢。”

“啊…”

一个猛力又深入的冲击，把他的意识再次拉回来，欲望瞬间脱离控制冲出体外。他失神地闭上了眼睛。

加载全文  
\------------

重口车

橘遥从没见过那么可怕的芹川高岭。

高岭在进门以后拖着橘遥的胳膊把他拖到一个桌子旁，把他推倒在地上。

“你干什么！”

高岭不做回答，居然骑在他的身上，并突然拿出了绳子。橘遥觉得不妙，努力要站起来，但再次被按在胸口，高岭手掌的力气很重，他难以起身，只能双手抓住高岭的袖子。

“你发什么疯？”

高岭一脸不耐烦地要抓他的手，橘遥躲开并抓住桌子，高岭直接把他的一只手和桌子绑在了一起，待他想去解开时另一只手也被绑住了。

接着高岭体重完全压在他的身上， 俯下身吻他，他很生气地咬了一下高岭的嘴唇，高岭停下吻，舔了舔被咬的地方。

“不听话的小猫。”

“你干嘛要这么做！”

高岭微笑，从口袋里抽出一张白色手帕，塞进了他的嘴里。

“别说那么多话浪费精力了，接下来还有很多事要做呢。”

高岭俯身吻在他的脖子，当橘遥再挣扎时，他直接咬了一口，橘遥闷哼一声。高岭起来看到那里留下淡红色的牙印。

“回礼。”

高岭继续往下咬开了橘遥的衬衫扣子，吻在橘遥的胸前。年轻的皮肤真是光滑细嫩，但光是吻已经毫不解渴，他想吃掉这具肉体，让他彻底属于自己。

他用力咬在橘遥的乳首，马上听到橘遥的呜咽声，他眼睛向上抬起看橘遥的脸，橘遥紧闭着眼睛眉头紧皱，看不出是痛苦还是享受。

他继续用牙齿在那两点啃咬。直到那里有些红肿。

他把坐的位置向下挪了一些，橘遥也猜到高岭接下来要做的事，再次扭动身体挣扎。

高岭看了橘遥一眼，橘遥眼里在诉说着不解和愤怒。

“不要那么生气嘛。”

高岭一边解开了橘遥的腰带，一边对橘遥微笑。橘遥的挣扎让固定他手的桌子发出了和地面间的摩擦声。

“想知道我为什么这么做是吧？”

橘遥的挣扎停下来，点了点头。

高岭故作思考状，“嗯…我们一直那么温和地做爱，不觉得没有新意吗？偶尔也要来点刺激的不是吗？比如说，强.奸.之类的。”

橘遥听完马上瞪大眼睛，然后拼命摇头。

“你不喜欢这样啊？”

橘遥不说话，喉结动了动，又唔唔地似乎想说些什么。

“你会喜欢的。我准备了很多道具。”

高岭说着起来一把脱下橘遥的裤子，连同内裤一起。

下半身突然裸露出来，橘遥闭上眼睛转过头去，脸开始泛红。

“看起来那么抗拒，这边可是有点站起来了。”

高岭抓住橘遥的性器，马上用力摩挲起来。

那里在被高岭弄了几十秒钟后就彻底硬挺了。只因为对方是高岭，意识上的反抗都是徒劳的，身体不受控制。

橘遥从脸到脖子耳朵全都涨红了，因为羞愧。

高岭没有停下，笑的更开心了。

“如果是别人碰你，你也会这么大反应吗？”

橘遥尽管没有看着他，还是慢慢摇了摇头。

“如果是国光呢？”

橘遥对这个名字的出现感到意外，他紧盯着高岭的眼睛。高岭的表情有些可怕，嘴角是带着笑容的，但眼里却能看到凶光。

在橘遥发愣的时候，高岭加大了手上的力气，另一只手去捏橘遥的乳首。痛中带着快感的刺激，橘遥开始发出呻吟声。即使嘴被塞住，也可以听出他现在的声音和刚才完全不同。

高岭套弄和揉搓的方式很独到，还故意在他性器的小头下边摩擦着，他知道那样会加速高潮的到来。

在即将到顶点时，橘遥不断轻哼着，腰和腿的肌肉开始绷紧，坐在橘遥身上的高岭马上感觉到了他的反应，突然用手指捏紧了他器官的顶端。

马上到来的高潮被高岭硬生生阻止住，全身的欲望在翻涌着寻找出口，橘遥发出了痛苦的声音，看着高岭的眼神带着悲伤和乞求。

“不行，不让。”

橘遥发出了为什么的音调，高岭能猜到也能听懂。

“因为这是惩罚游戏。”

橘遥又开始摇头，但高岭没有丝毫怜悯，高岭从包里拿出一个皮筋，套在橘遥小头下方，似乎是性用品商店的东西，那位置和力度刚好让他无法高潮。

橘遥感到全身如同被蚂蚁啃噬一般期待解脱，性器被憋的痛苦万分，仍然高高地挺立着。

他继续哀求般地看着高岭，高岭也露出了怜爱的眼神，抚摸橘遥的脸，橘遥额头已经开始渗出汗水。

“想射吗？”

橘遥赶紧点头。

“再等一会儿，乖。”

橘遥的眼睛里闪过痛苦和绝望的神色，他开始咒骂高岭，高岭只是笑看着他，反正听不到他在骂什么。

这时门铃响了，橘遥因为惊吓身体猛地震动了一下。

高岭却毫不意外的表情，他起来去门边按下开锁键。

橘遥趁高岭离开，又开始使劲想挣脱，但高岭的绳结太专业了，丝毫挣扎不开。

这时高岭回来，看了橘遥一眼。

“说了别白费力气，省着一会还要用呢。”高岭蹲下来看着橘遥，又摸了摸橘遥稍微软下去的性器，“其实你可能不知道，我啊，最喜欢SM了，就是一直不舍得对你用而已。我绑绳子的技术，都是和专业人士学的，除了我谁也解不开。”

高岭说完笑起来，橘遥却沉默下来不再挣扎。他发现这不是他认识的高岭，高岭一定是性格分裂了。

“哥，我来了，什么事啊？”

来人的声音让橘遥吓得呼吸都停止了一会。是国光。

橘遥此时只有衬衫还挂在胳膊上，其他地方全都赤裸着，但他在客厅中间，又被桌子挡住，国光大概看不到他。他赶紧屏住呼吸。

而高岭这个衣冠禽兽倒是衣着完好。

“国光，你来了。”

“我一接到你的电话就赶过来了。是遥哥出了什么事吗？”

橘遥心里咯噔一下，居然是高岭把国光叫来的，他到底想干什么。

“没什么。只是我发现只要提到遥的事，你就很积极。”

“因为他是你的恋人，也是我的偶像啊。”

“呵，你记得他是我的恋人就好。趁我不在的时候告白，不会以为我不知道吧？”

“哎…？”国光突然脸色发青，大哥明明在外地，究竟是怎么知道的。

“你也不用解释什么，跟我过来。”

高岭往客厅里走，国光犹豫了一下也跟了过去。

橘遥听到他们的对话才终于知道了今天这些事发生的源头，听到脚步声近了，他赶紧转过头去背对他们。

国光看到橘遥那一刻，吓得愣在原地，过了一会他也赶紧背过身去。

高岭笑了笑。“敢告白，不敢看？”

国光紧张到呼吸急促，他从未见过这样的橘遥，橘遥在他心中一直以来都是高大的形象，如此脆弱地被绑在桌边赤身裸体的样子对他的冲击力太大了，他根本没法思考现在的状况。

高岭又哼了一声，走到橘遥旁边蹲下来，握住橘遥的下巴把橘遥的头转过来对着自己。橘遥的眼神此时已经染上仇恨的颜色。

但高岭毫不介意，他开始吻橘遥的脸颊，又吻他的耳朵，舔走他鬓角的汗液。

屋子里太安静了，高岭的亲吻声和橘遥的呼吸声仿佛扩大了几倍以后传到国光的耳朵里。

“哥…没什么事的话，我先走了。”国光用颤抖的声音说完，走向门口。

“站住。”

高岭仍抚摸着橘遥的脖子，一边抬头看向国光的方向。

“你真的不想看看吗，你梦想得到的人的身体。如果这次不看，也许以后就不再有机会了。”

橘遥听了更加愤怒了，高岭一定是疯了。橘遥又开始说话，尽管只能发出呜呜的声音，但愤怒的情绪传达了出来。

然而橘遥更加无法接受的是，他看到国光居然站在那里不动了。

过了许久，国光转身，脸上是沉重而又悲伤的表情，眼睛也没有看橘遥，而是看着其他方向，但却在往他们的方向走回来。

橘遥瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着国光。

国光，你在干什么？！

橘遥用力摇头，嘴里不停地说着什么。

“就站在那里吧。”高岭看到预料之中的发展，满意地笑了，他再次看着橘遥说，“看来国光是真的喜欢你啊。你就是这种会让男人兽性大发的存在，你还没发现吗？”

高岭低头亲吻橘遥的胸口，双手抚摸他的腰侧向下滑，又吻在他的腹部。再要向下时，橘遥把腿抬起来，想要抵住高岭，高岭稍微起身，见橘遥眼里愤怒的神色减淡，变成了屈辱的神色，还有更多的惊慌。

“没关系，就当国光不在这里，尽情享受就好。”

高岭抓住橘遥抵过来的膝盖，角度刚好一用力可以把他的双腿分开。

橘遥更慌了，这样一来他下面会更直接地暴露出来。他再次挣扎着，并往国光的方向看去，国光正在看着他，脸色通红，呼吸断断续续，身体也有些发抖。

不要…橘遥用尽力气想喊出来，但那暧昧的声音只像是给这个场面增加了更多欲望的味道。

国光注意到橘遥在看他时，惊慌地低下头，然后看到自己裤子上的隆起，他用手捂住。

他又抬起头，和橘遥对视。

“遥哥，对不起…”

橘遥侧过头去，眼前变得朦胧，好像有眼泪流了下来。

高岭还在按住橘遥的腿，发现橘遥不再挣扎，而且眼角有泪痕，也松了力气。

高岭跨在橘遥身上，双手支撑在橘遥两边，低头去吻他的眼泪。橘遥闭上眼睛。

“哭也不会停的，这是对你们两个人的惩罚。”

高岭见橘遥不再反抗，还始终闭着眼睛，似乎放弃了抵抗，于是把橘遥口中的手帕拿了出来。

橘遥深吸了一口气，接着马上被高岭的舌头占据了口腔。

高岭一边吻，一边抚摸橘遥的胳膊，又再向下抚摸他的头发和脸颊。

高岭已经硬了。哭泣的橘遥和在旁边观看的弟弟，不得不说这种状况和情景，让他莫名地兴奋。

他用硬挺的下身隔着裤子与橘遥的下体摩擦。

过了一会他伸手去抚摸橘遥的下体，意外发现橘遥也有点硬了。也许有刚刚没能释放的原因，但还有个可能是，橘遥和他一样喜欢这个场景。

高岭轻声笑出来，然后再次坐在橘遥的身上，并看向国光的方向。国光的眼睛直愣愣地看着他们，发现大哥看着他，才晃了一下神，侧过头去。

“看到了吗？遥就是这么喜欢我的手。只要一碰。”高岭说着用指甲划在橘遥性器的背面，那刺激感让橘遥用力吸了一口气，腹部的肌肉再次收紧。本来还是半立的器官一下子变得直挺起来。同时他再次感觉到了尖端皮筋的束缚感。

当国光扭过头再次看时，高岭刚好握住了橘遥的器官，那个瞬间橘遥也因为舒服感微微睁开了眼睛，刚刚未能释放的渴望回来了。在高岭手开始动起来时，橘遥一瞬间低吟声脱口而出，意识到身旁的视线，他咬住了嘴唇。

橘遥再次看向国光的方向，国光这次也没有闪躲，直视着他的眼睛。国光眼中散发着欲望的光芒，不停地咽下口水，喉节蠕动着。手也不安分地往裤子上摸去。

高岭撸动的速度加快以后，橘遥再也控制不住了，开始低声叫起来。

高岭一边继续手上的动作，一边撇了国光一眼，“不要在这自慰。要么离开，要么就在这看着，把手收起来。”

国光赶紧收回了放在裤子上的手。

高岭冷笑一声，“我知道你会忍得很难受，但那正是我的目的。遥是我的，不管你多想要，你都得不到。永远。”

橘遥已经没有心思关注他们的对话，再一次即将到来的高潮要逼疯了他，“高岭，求你…把皮筋解开…”

明知道橘遥已经无法忍耐，可高岭手上的速度更快了，像要逼他彻底放弃自己。

“那你就说，国光是杂草，他在你眼里什么都不是，你再也不想见到他。”

“诶…？”

“说。”

而一旁的国光本来已经彻底沉迷在眼前的场景中，全身都热得要冒火了，但听到大哥的话时，他吓得全身的火都降了下来。

橘遥此时已经没办法思考太多，他只想解脱，为此什么都无所谓。

“国…国光是杂草，国光在我眼里…什么都不是…我不想再见…再见到他…”

高岭笑了，回头看国光的脸。

国光因为震惊而往后退了几步，尽管他知道也许遥哥是被大哥逼到情不自禁才说出来的，但当遥哥的声音进入他的耳朵，他还是感到了悲伤。

至少，遥哥和他之间，永远不会有结果。遥哥可以在大哥身下发出那样的声音，可以为大哥说出那样的话，却永远不会为自己说。

国光不再停留，没有告别就走了出去。

高岭也没有阻止他，而是又低头要吻橘遥，橘遥转头躲开。

“为什么…还不…解开…”

“你要是不讨好我，我更不会解开。这么简单的道理还不懂吗？”

高岭仍不留情地摆弄着他下面，橘遥继续发出呻吟声，再次带上了恳求的眼神。

高岭再吻他时，他也开始努力地回吻，并用腿摩擦高岭的身体。

“还是懂怎么做的嘛。我们可以进行下一步了。”

高岭笑了，起来从身后的包里拿出来一个东西。

橘遥惊讶地看着那个东西，在高岭打开电源后嗡嗡声响起，他才反应过来那是一个震动棒。

“你干什么，那种东西…”

“受不了？”

“为什么…要用那个？”

“当然是为了让你更舒服。”

高岭掰开橘遥坚持闭合的双腿，“还想不想射了？我保证很快就好。”

“芹川高岭，我都已经按你说的说了，你为什么还……我不会放过你的！”

“这么可怕。”高岭表情丝毫未变，再次用力压住橘遥的腿，不顾橘遥的反抗，把摇动着的震动棒慢慢插进了橘遥的后庭。

“唔唔……”

随着震动棒的进入，橘遥紧咬住嘴唇发出了低吼，嘴唇都咬破了。

高岭很认真地看着橘遥后庭收缩的动作，用不伤到他的节奏，一点一点继续往里推，每推进一点橘遥就哼一声。

“终于都进去了。”

高岭松开橘遥的腿和震动棒，震动棒在自动扭动着，高岭满意地看到橘遥腰部随着震动棒起伏着，嘴也微微张开，发出了平日里无法想象的淫荡声音。

“怎么样，感觉不错吧？”

“你…混蛋……”

“我是按照医学方法给你放进去的，不会有问题。”

“…我要杀了你。”

高岭眼里装满浓浓笑意，伸手去握住露出来的部分，来回活动几下。

“啊…啊…”

“反应真大。不枉我专门为你挑选这款，很容易碰到你的敏感处。是这里吧？”

高岭找准方向往里面推动了两下。

“啊啊…住…手…”

“你喜欢就好。”

高岭继续推动震动棒顶向同一个位置，一边又去吻橘遥已经接连不断呻吟着的嘴。

即使被高岭猛烈地亲吻着，仍无法停止喉咙深处发出的声音。那声音就像不是他自己发出来的一样，而是身体自然的反应。

“唔…高岭……”

橘遥的眼睛再次湿润了，他再次放弃了愤怒，变成乞求的眼神。

“怎么了？”

“高岭，我真的不行了……让我射…”

高岭继续加速着震动棒的抽插，橘遥那充满欲望和乞求的声音，还有不断流出水来的直立着的性器，都已经让高岭也陷入难以自持的境地，他的呼吸也开始急促起来。

“遥…想射吗？想吗？”

“想…求你了…”

橘遥眼角又流下泪来，他的忍耐反复在极限游走，再不发泄出去大概真的要让他疯狂了。

他已经不知道什么叫做愤怒，什么叫做羞耻，他只想释放。

高岭见橘遥如此痛苦的样子也有点心疼了，于是把震动棒拔出来，把自己忍耐已久的性器插了进去。

“啊呃…”

高岭的实物更胜平日的胀大，大概是刚才等待太久了，但这也让橘遥感到难以收容。

“你里面现在状态真好……”高岭毫不客气的开始了律动，抬高橘遥的双腿猛烈地撞击着。

一进来马上这么快速度，逼得橘遥不断来回摇头。

“高岭…高岭…我不行了，还不解开吗？”

“啊…”高岭继续着动作，伸手抚摸橘遥硬到直立的性器，解开了皮筋。“抱歉，忘记了。”

“你就是…故意的…你…呃…”

在解开后，随着高岭的再次撞击，橘遥释放了出来，全身开始痉挛，并持续不断地颤抖着。

这是橘遥体验过最棒的一次高潮。因为积攒的太久，兴奋的时间也持续得更长了，加上高岭仍在激烈地刺激着他的身体，很久他都沉浸在高潮的快感中，进入几乎昏迷的状态。

这时间里高岭做过什么说过什么他都感觉不到了。

等他缓过神来的时候，高岭已经在做最后冲刺，最终结束后倒在他的身上。

高岭解开橘遥的手。

“疼了吧？”

“废话。你就是个变态。”

“我不否认。不过你说过的话就要做到，以后不要再见国光了。”

“我是被你逼才说的。”

“你的意思是，不听话？”

高岭说着要坐起来，橘遥条件反射般产生了恐惧感，拉住高岭的胳膊。

“我肯定不见了，我哪有脸见他……而且他应该也不会再想见我了。”

“说的也是。不过不要再有下次，否则我也不知道我还会做出什么事来。”高岭吻一下橘遥的唇，看着橘遥有点怯懦的眼神，“记住，不能背叛我。”

加载全文

\------------  
实习医生

“遥。”

高岭的一声呼唤把橘遥从回忆中唤回来。高岭亲吻着橘遥的脖子和耳朵，一只手开始在橘遥腿间抚摸。

橘遥吓了一跳，他抓住高岭的手，“现在？”

“就当是对我手术成功的奖励。”

“在医院？万一来人怎么办？”

“在我们的医院。放心，这个时间不会有人来的。”

高岭扯着橘遥的领口，吻向橘遥的胸口蔓延，橘遥不自觉地抬起头配合他。

“可是……我已经饿了。”橘遥仍努力做出最后的反抗。

“小吃货，我们做完就去吃饭。”

橘遥站了起来，高岭从后面抱住他并解开了他的白大褂扣子。

白大褂被扔到一边，裤子也从腰间脱下去，橘遥顿觉下半身一阵凉气。

高岭抚摸橘遥已经略微挺起的分身，模拟进入的动作顶撞着他。

在高岭的冲击下橘遥逐渐被推到墙角，没有了缓冲的空间，肩膀紧贴在墙壁上。

“呃……”下腹的快感阵阵袭来，橘遥呼吸逐渐急促，“有避孕套吗？”

“随身携带。”

橘遥对高岭的回答感到无语，“为什么…？”

“现在天天看到你…总怕控制不住。”

高岭已经经不起橘遥的喘息声对自己的邀请，他把手指滑进橘遥的臀瓣间，沿着入口慢慢伸了进去。

“嗯……”感受着高岭手指的逐渐深入，橘遥闭上眼睛，腰也配合着向下弯了些。

“不过等最后再戴吧，戴着总觉得和你的结合不够直接，不够舒服，你觉得呢？”

“我…呃……”

高岭手指在橘遥的肠壁内灵活地搅动着，反复按压他体内最柔软敏感的部位，他张开口想说话却发现只能漏出呻吟声。

高岭知道橘遥已经做好了准备，也解开裤子，一个挺身把自己的分身送进橘遥的体内。

“啊…！”高岭的进入有点突然，橘遥无意识地想向前躲，但挤在墙壁前无处可躲。同时高岭的再次推进让他彻底被压在高岭和墙壁之间。

从橘遥体内获得的舒适和满足感令高岭加重了呼吸，他抓住橘遥的腰向后拉了一下，然后开始了有节奏的撞击。

“遥，你还没回答我刚才的问题。”

“什么…？”

“关于避孕套。”

“…重要吗？你都已经进来了……”

高岭笑了笑，“也是。”

在他们沉浸在对彼此的索求中时，附近的走廊响起了脚步声。

高岭靠近橘遥耳边说，“有人来了，小点声。”

“……嗯…”

然而高岭的动作还在继续，橘遥想说让他停下，但更怕自己说话时控制不住的呻吟声被听到。

脚步声停在了门外，橘遥的心怦怦跳起来，门并没有锁，若是对方推门进来，他大概死的心都有了。

几声敲门声后听到了护士的声音，“橘医生在吗？”

橘遥稍微松了口气。高岭也终于停了下来，但仍停留在橘遥体内。橘遥抓住高岭放在他腰上的手，轻声说，“…你别出声。”随后回答说，“什么事？我现在有点忙，在门外说吧。”

“好的。是有位患者说有事想找你。”

“啊？患者找我不是看病吗？”

“不是，说有其他的事。”

“男的女的？”高岭问。

橘遥听到高岭的声音后气得闭上眼睛，他想和高岭分开，但前面是墙壁，后面是高岭紧扣着他腰间的手，连挣脱都很难。

“院…院长也在吗？…是位女患者。”护士的声音透露着惊讶。

橘遥正在懊恼着，没想到高岭竟再次开始动起来。

“唔……”

高岭同时捂住橘遥的嘴，用平静的语调说，“橘医生，有女患者找你，怎么办呢？”

橘遥侧过头瞪着高岭，高岭也挑衅般地看着他，高岭抽动的节奏不快却次次用力，而且时机没有规律，橘遥完全没发控制自己的声音。

“橘医生对我说他没时间。让其他医生过去吧，橘医生已经下班了。”

“…嗯…唔…”橘遥的声音很大，透过高岭的手仍能传出来，但不清楚门外是否能听到。

“好的。那个…橘医生没事吧？”

“没事。对吧？橘医生。”

高岭说完松开了捂在橘遥嘴上的手。

“没…没事…啊……”

橘遥没想到高岭在让他回答的时候还会再次顶进来，毫无防备地叫出了声。护士一定听到了吧……橘遥羞耻到抬不起头，把脸埋在墙角。

“橘医生没事，你去安排吧。”

“…好的院长。”护士的声音明显带着一些迟疑，但总算离开了。

加载全文

\------------

分手10被屏蔽部分

“别走…”

山崎回头，看到橘遥一双眼睛里充满疲惫和忧伤，看向山崎的方向但又好像并没有看山崎的脸。山崎坐回床上，抓住橘遥的手说，“我不走。在这陪着你。”

不久后，橘遥慢慢爬起来抱住了山崎的腰，把头贴在山崎的胸口上。

“别走。”

“遥…?”山崎抓住橘遥的肩膀，想看他的表情，但橘遥却越抱越紧。作为学长，他与橘遥有过无数次日常的身体接触，却没有一次是这样紧密的。橘遥的身体滚烫，隔着薄薄的衬衫传到山崎身上，热度让山崎心里有什么在发生着变化，从大学时代积累起来的特别的感情似乎汇聚成了一条奔腾的河流冲积着他的理智。最终山崎也搂住了橘遥，向前翻身把橘遥压倒在床上。

山崎看着橘遥近在咫尺的脸，仍然没有停止思想挣扎，他知道橘遥只是喝醉了，橘遥眼睛里迷恋的眼神也只是酒精的作用，他考虑过后还是打算起来，但下一刻，身下的橘遥稍微抬头，把嘴唇凑过来吻了他一下。

这个动作无疑斩断了山崎的最后一丝理智，他彻底压在橘遥身上，开始用力地回吻橘遥。

学长与学弟，也许从来都只是一个可以方便利用的借口，山崎终于发现，在他和橘遥在一起时，心里那种无法形容的焦灼是什么，可能的话，他想和橘遥走得更近，就像现在这样。

山崎解开了橘遥的衬衫，吻着橘遥的脖子，直到移动到肩膀，橘遥也把脸贴上了山崎的脖子，热烈的带着酒精味的气息吹在山崎的耳边。

“高岭……”

这一声不能更轻的呼唤仿佛一股电流刺进了山崎的脑袋里，山崎把吻停了下来。怀中的人像是对这种暂停带着不解，催促般地重新抱紧他。

抱歉，遥，当替代品可不是我的趣味呢。

山崎把吻离开橘遥的肩膀以前，有些报复般地用力吸%吻了一下，直到橘遥轻声叫了出来。

等山崎起来时，橘遥的眼睛明显比刚才明亮了很多。

“…学…长？我是不是…喝多了…”

山崎坐起来笑着说，“对，去洗个澡，把衣服换了再睡吧，我也该回去了。”

“嗯…”橘遥揉揉脑袋，迷迷糊糊中再次看了山崎一眼，但山崎背过身去并没有看他。

后来，他们都选择当做那天发生的事并不存在，橘遥也以为只是自己多想，直到被高岭发现了吻痕。

加载全文

\------------  
吸血鬼后续车

吸血鬼后续车

杰西卡满满

01.10 00:13

阅读 527

我把他带到我的家，把他扑倒在床上。

我脱掉自己的衣服，再脱掉他的。在我兴奋起来以后，伪装开始失效，身体完全变成了吸血鬼的状态。我的皮肤变得更白，瞳仁变成血红，他似乎终于注意到我不同于人类，一直盯着我的眼睛。

我跟他笑了一下，“喜欢我的眼睛吗？”

他不出声，继续看着我，我想他大概以为是酒精让他眼花了吧。

我再次压在他身上，舔他的脖子，这个用餐的过程我一向非常重视，前菜，正餐，甜点，一样都不可少，所以我不会着急，我会慢慢进行直到他的欲望彻底走到边缘。

也许是我的尖牙在舔他的时候太多次划过他细嫩的皮肤，我看到他身上留下了无数细小的划痕，他大概也再次察觉到我的不同寻常，开始乱动。

“别动，会受伤的。”

他似乎有点想拒绝我了，可是我现在被一种捕食本能控制着，猎物越是挣扎，我越是抓得更紧。我抬起他的腿，把牙齿陷进了他大腿内侧的皮肉。

“啊……”

他似乎终于被疼痛惊醒，眼睛睁得很大，想要推开我，但这无疑是徒劳。

我简简单单就把牙齿穿透了他鲜嫩的肌肉，插进了血管里。他更用力地挣扎了一会，但很快就变得瘫软下来，叫声也由惊恐的音调变成了好听的呻吟。

在他的血进入我喉咙的一刻，我浑身颤栗，这是我几百年来喝过的最美味的鲜血，比闻起来更加香甜醇美百倍。

不久后，我看到他开始用诱惑的眼神看向我，我知道他还不满足。真是贪心。

为了更高的享受，我不舍地松开口，爬到他的身上给他一个吻，然后抬起他的双腿，把我已经坚硬的下体送进了的身体。

“嗯呃……”

他的叫声悦耳动听，而这个声音的主人体内仿佛有一个磁石，我被吸引着猛力地向里面挺进。

看到他潮红的脸颊，我知道是时候了。我一边继续加快在他体内的抽插，一边吻到他脖子上，用力咬了下去。

“啊——！”

似乎做爱本身已经让他的身体变得极度敏感，这一咬让他叫得格外大声。可是这时候的血液如我所预料，胜过世上最美味的甘泉，而且因为他太过紧张导致心跳加速，他的心脏把血管里的血液源源不断地推送到我的口中，我贪婪地吸吮并吞咽下去，不舍得浪费一滴。

同时我继续不停地推动腰部满足他下体的需求，给他更大的刺激，让他给我更多更香甜的血液。

我完全复活了，在一年未曾进食导致能力减退以后，久违地感觉到体内充满了力量。

许久后他猛地扭动了一下身体，那一刻血液明显更加鲜美了几分，我贪婪地吸了一大口，接着发现他的呻吟声越来越小，最终彻底沉默，身体也不再动了。

糟糕…刚才他高潮那一刻，我情不自禁地吸了太多，他现在大概因为失血过多而昏迷了。

我赶快停了下来，低头听了一下他的心跳，判断出目前他体内的血液存量还不会导致死亡。

我轻吻一下他的额头，期待他能靠自己的力量恢复。我目前还不能给他输入我的血液，因为我还没有吸够他作为人类的鲜血，我还想要像这样要他很多很多次以后，才打算为他做血的盟约，让他由人类变成吸血鬼，变成只属于我的存在。

但回忆起刚刚他血液的美味，这次虽然及时停止了，但下次……

感觉那一天不会太远了。

加载全文

\------------  
平行世界3p

高岭先进入了橘遥的身体，然后快速地律动起来，同时用手撸动橘遥已经硬起来的下面。在橘遥的喘息声变剧烈的同时，高岭注意到一旁山崎直盯着他们的目光透着一点点不爽。

高岭笑了，“我结束了再轮到你。”

“我让你先来只是让着你，你要搞清楚。”

高岭又笑了一下，低下头啃上橘遥的嘴唇，下面继续在橘遥的体内推进退出，橘遥的呻吟声已经由断断续续变成接连不断，并且随着兴奋感的加强，橘遥把手臂搂上了高岭的后背。

在一段持续不断的索取之后，高岭逐渐减慢了速度，最后重重撞击几下，不舍地退出了橘遥的身体。

橘遥的呼吸终于慢慢平稳，抬起头来回看了看他们，“你们…别没完没了，要是你们两个一直做我会累死的…”

“不会的，投入点，会让你舒服的。”

山崎说着走到橘遥后面，把手指伸进了那个穴口，里面因为高岭的冲击已经变得格外柔软贴合，正是最佳状态。山崎的手指在里面搅了搅，橘遥马上难耐地哼了几声，“嗯…学长…要进来就快点…”

但山崎并没有听，把手指增加到两根，时而还弯曲手指挤压里面紧致柔软的肠壁，橘遥里面随着他的动作发出了哒哒的水声。

高岭终于看不下去，“你到底要不要上，不要就让开。”

高岭刚要过去，被山崎一把推开。

“说好了一人十分钟。”接着山崎的手指继续在橘遥后穴转着圈搅动了几下，惹得橘遥再次呻吟出声。

“遥，是芹川的技术好还是我的技术好，你要好好体会。”

山崎把手指抽出来，把自己下面的坚硬塞进了橘遥已经小幅度一张一合的入口。

“啊啊…学长…”

山崎开始摆动腰部后，橘遥因为快感紧紧地闭上了眼睛。高岭见状脸部抽动了一下，他走到前面扶住橘遥的头，把下面塞进了橘遥半张开的嘴里。

“…唔…”  
\------------  
梦的车

也不知道吃完药不做爱会怎么样，他并没仔细了解过。

但看橘遥的反应……橘遥此时已经把全身都贴在自己身上，睡衣也因为汗水变得潮湿，而且，橘遥的下面的硬物顶在了自己的腿上。

“遥…”虽然觉得有点内疚，但这样的橘遥应该很难受吧。

近在眼前的橘遥的脸带着诱人的红润，眼睛紧闭着，汗水浸湿了他额头边缘的碎发。他的嘴微微张开，一边轻轻喘息一边再次抱住了芹川的脖子，头靠在他的胸前。

橘遥的汗水蹭在了芹川的脖子上，身体也在摩擦着他。

这让芹川体内的欲火也开始燃烧起来。

果然是很好的药。

芹川稍微推开橘遥埋在他胸前的头，扶着橘遥的脸，亲了上去。

橘遥的口中也非常热，舌头在接触到芹川舌头的瞬间，迅速纠缠过来，并且忘我地吞食着芹川口中的气息。

橘遥的梦还在继续着，他不断地捞起河水喝下去，但不但不解渴，反而在尝到水的滋味以后，他更加口渴，浑身陷入饥渴难耐的状态。

“怎么办，好难受。”

突然感觉天上降下了小雨，他抬起头，脱掉衣服，让全身完全被雨水淋到，希望身体的温度能够降低哪怕一点点。

芹川一边吻一边看着眼前异常主动的橘遥，他刚刚把手伸向橘遥的睡衣扣子，就见橘遥连拉带扯地自己脱下了衣服，连同内衣都没剩。橘遥的下半身带着渴求继续抵在芹川的腿上。

芹川用力翻过身把橘遥压在身下，他抚摸橘遥的脖子，向下到橘遥胸前的凸起，然后低头轻轻咬上去。

橘遥轻哼着搂住了芹川的头。

完全释放自我的橘遥太诱人了，芹川压抑着想要马上要了他的冲动，开始抚摸他的腰，和他下面坚硬的部位。

芹川一边继续着手上套弄的动作一边稍微抬起头，橘遥因为被触摸敏感处而紧皱着眉头，不断发出哽咽般的声音。橘遥突然伸手抓住了芹川的手臂一起动着，仿佛生怕他停下来的样子。

橘遥梦中的雨在逐渐增大，他觉得舒服了一些，尽管仍旧有种来自自己身体内部的火焰在燃烧着，好像一旦雨停下来就会把自己反噬一样。

不要停，不要停。

想要更多。

芹川加快了手上的速度，并且再次吻橘遥，用舌头品尝他口中甜美的味道，吻橘遥因为享受而微微展开的睫毛，吻橘遥鬓角流下的汗水，吻橘遥因为敏感而时常避开的耳朵，而此时的橘遥并不避开，只是发出了更大的喘息声。

“嗯呃…高岭…高岭…”

“舒服吗？”

橘遥用越发享受的呻吟声告诉了他答案。橘遥的呻吟声尾音逐渐拉长，随着他身体的轻轻颤抖，芹川手上感觉到了温热的触感。

芹川看到橘遥大口喘着气，头发几乎被汗水浸透。

芹川拨开橘遥额头的湿发，轻轻吻在他的额头上。

“遥，你知不知道你这样诱惑我，我忍得都要发疯了。”芹川感受着来自下腹的阵阵冲击，“或许这是我第一次这么期待去占有一个人。”

梦中的橘遥终于感觉身体的温度降了下来，他看到雨一点点变小，沙漠也在随之消失，周围逐渐变化成一片广阔的草原，阳光也带着温和舒爽的感觉。他躺在草地上，闭上眼睛享受这一切。

芹川用橘遥的体液作为润滑，用手指为他做扩充。橘遥被手指进入的一瞬间反射性地要挪开腰，芹川按住他，很快他便接受了芹川的手指，甚至还小幅度摇动着腰部。或许也因为药物的作用，橘遥的身体很柔软，芹川没有扩充很久，就很顺利地进入了他。

太舒服了。

果然被橘遥那般诱惑还坚持了这么久，就像被饥饿折磨过后，突然品尝到美味的食物，芹川感觉几乎已经无法思考，他的所有知觉都已经聚集在下半身，聚集在橘遥的身体里。

橘遥本已经放松的表情在芹川进入的刹那皱起了眉。

芹川试着前后动了两下，橘遥马上发出了悦耳的呻吟声，喘息声随之大了起来。

橘遥梦里的晴朗草原突然开始刮起温暖的风，越来越大，将他包围，他身体里也充满了快感的暖流，有种熟悉的感觉环绕着他，让他想起了一个人。

芹川逐渐加速抽插的动作，并一边欣赏着橘遥的身体。橘遥被汗水浸湿的胸口大幅度地起伏，头也稍微向上倾斜，虽然喘息声断断续续，但却是以前不曾有过的妖娆，带着欲拒还迎的诱惑，充满了纯粹的欲望。

芹川加大了腰上的力度，和橘遥接触的地方因为拍打变得通红，就像是回应一般，橘遥对他的包裹也越来越紧。

“高岭…高岭…”

橘遥带着魅惑的声音刺激着芹川已经几乎断开的神经，他继续了一阵疯狂的撞击之后，头脑由于快感化作一片空白，他将最后的欲望送进了橘遥的体内。

\------------  
大明星后续车B

高岭再次靠过去扯开橘遥的衬衫，接着又去脱橘遥的裤子。

“高岭，不要，这是在外面！”

橘遥的声音焦急，但狭窄的车内很难躲开，高岭安抚般地说，“放心，我考虑到你的身份才特意开到这种地方来，这里很安全的。”

“你不能这样…”

说话间高岭已经把橘遥的裤子褪到了脚踝，但内裤还穿着。高岭隔着内裤摸了摸橘遥尚柔软的胯间，橘遥轻轻吸了一口气，又挣扎着躲开。

高岭把橘遥绑住的双手抬起来，舔上橘遥胸前的两点。

“不要…在外面很危险……”

高岭抬头看了看橘遥，然后笑了，“危险才刺激不是吗？今天我就是要给你点特别的享受。”

橘遥摇着头，看到高岭伸手拿过平时按摩肩背的震动按摩器。橘遥还在惊讶时，高岭把按摩器的电源打开，按在了橘遥还柔软的胯间。

“唔…啊…”

随着高岭把震度上调，震动声逐渐变大，橘遥努力地想躲开，但无处可躲，麻酥感很快从性器走遍全身，几秒钟后，他的性器彻底硬了起来。

“这里比你本人乖巧多了。”

高岭把按摩棒收起来，橘遥还在平稳呼吸时，高岭伸手去摸了一下橘遥硬起来的性器，橘遥马上颤抖了一下。高岭笑了笑，接着把橘遥的内裤也脱了下去。

“高岭…我答应你，以后会注意…所以…”橘遥的声音不大，还带着颤音，他害怕高岭会就这样继续做下去，如果被发现不只是会上杂志，甚至可能有更严重的后果。

“早这么乖不就没事了。可惜现在…”高岭把橘遥绑住的手放在自己胯下蹭了蹭，那里已经非常坚硬，“晚了。”

橘遥马上把手离开，但心跳越来越快，他无法控制地急促喘息着。高岭放低靠背，还要抬起他的腿，橘遥再次开口。

“高岭…我再也不和那个女演员出去了…”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“遥，还记得以前有一次也是这样吗？你答应我以后，又和那个女演员拍戏了吧？”

“可是拍戏是工作…”

“你可以推掉这份工作。”

“可是…”

“又在反驳我？所以说，必须留下让你难忘的回忆才行。”

高岭的语气淡漠，给橘遥一种还有回旋的余地的错觉。但是下一刻，高岭趴到橘遥身上按住了他的腿，橘遥有些紧张地往下看高岭，高岭也抬起头看了他一眼。

“这次以后你就会长记性了。”

高岭说完一用力，直接顶进了橘遥没有做好充分准备的后穴。

“啊啊……！”

橘遥在一阵挣扎和颤抖的喘息声过后咬紧了牙，下面干涩的疼痛让他无力地挥着手，但这对高岭没有任何效果，车里的空间也让他的腿很容易被高岭控制，挣脱几乎变成了不可能。

高岭低下头看着自己的性器一点点没入橘遥的身体，直到根部也完全进入，虽然没做扩充，但也只是润滑不够而已，每天的进入让那里很松软，如同为高岭量身定做一般的松紧度刚好贴合地裹住了高岭的分身。

“高岭……”感觉到高岭的性器强行撑开穴口，并在身体深处执拗地挺立着，橘遥努力深呼吸缓解这种不适，带着恳求的语调说，“让我适应一会，毕竟没做多少前戏…”

高岭俯下身亲了一下橘遥的嘴唇，看着橘遥的眼睛，“是你不让我做前戏吧，一直在挣扎。我说什么来着？这次就是要好好教教你，不听话的后果。”

“呜…”感觉到高岭略微抽出又用力一顶，橘遥呜咽出声，“高岭…等一会…”

“可是我等不及了呢。”

话音未落高岭开始了快速的抽插，橘遥因为疼痛叫了一会后，终于身体的感受被唤醒，快感让痛苦逐渐减轻，橘遥虽然眼角还留着泪痕，呻吟声却变得性感起来。

“啊…啊……”

“舒服吗？”

“唔…能不能早点结束…在这里…”

“嗯？居然还有精力想那些。”

高岭又继续了一阵猛力的进出后把性器拔了出来。

橘遥以为高岭终于听从了自己的恳求，却看到高岭从储物箱里摸了摸，取出了一样东西。

“……！”

高岭给橘遥看了一眼手中的跳蛋，“昨天出门时新买的，本来准备回家以后用的，但现在刚好让你享受一下。”

“不要…”橘遥摇头，但高岭不再看他的脸，而是专注于他的下半身，橘遥的性器已经因为刚才高岭的抽插刺激而高高挺起。

高岭笑了笑，故意不去碰橘遥的性器，而是再次抬起橘遥的腿，摸了摸橘遥下面的入口，那里已经配合地出了很多水，接着高岭把手指伸进了那个穴口。

“嗯唔……”

“这么多水，比我们在家做的时候还多。遥，在外面做就那么爽吗？”

见橘遥皱着眉摇头，高岭直接伸进去三根手指，然后快速抽动了几下，更多的水被带了出来，橘遥也跟着叫了几声。

高岭抽出手指，把跳蛋从那个正在缓慢收缩的穴口塞了进去。

“唔……”

只见橘遥的穴口马上迫不及待地闭合，把跳蛋吞进了身体里。从里面延伸出来的控制线一直连到高岭手中的控制开关，“这是带软胶刺的跳蛋，一定会很舒服的。”接着高岭按下了开关。

“啊…不要…呃…”

橘遥不断轻哼，紧闭着双眼在座位上来回扭动身体，跳蛋的刺激让橘遥的性器也变成竖直，随着他的身体来回晃动着。

高岭把开关逐渐往大推，橘遥的叫声也越来越大，等推到最大时，橘遥的呻吟声已经像是哽咽的哭声，而且隐约可以听到跳蛋在橘烟体内震动的声音。

高岭饶有兴致地看着橘遥剧烈的反应，又再次把手指探进了橘遥的后穴，果然比刚才又湿了几倍，不用抽插也有水从穴口流出来。

“看来一个跳蛋完全满足不了你这淫荡的身体呢，水这么多，说明想要更多的刺激是吧？”

“啊…我没有…高岭，快取出去…”

“这时候了还不肯说实话吗？”

高岭按低橘遥的腿，把性器对准那个不断收紧的穴口，猛地顶了进去。这次完全不同于刚才进入时的干涩，几乎一下子就滑进了最里面，同时，跳蛋也随着高岭的进入被顶到了性器无法到达的深处。

“啊啊…！唔……”

“怎么了，遥？”

高岭抱住橘遥的腿，让橘遥不会因为挣扎偏离彼此最舒适的角度，接着在橘遥的大声呻吟中开始快速抽动起来，每一次抽动都能轻触到那个在橘遥体内剧烈跳动的跳蛋，这也给了高岭的性器更大的刺激，变得越发粗硬。

“啊啊呃…我不行了……”

“那就射吧，遥。没关系的，反正你就是这样的人，喜欢在室外做爱，这一切都让你非常兴奋不是吗？”

“不是…我不要……”

听着橘遥压抑在极限的呻吟声，高岭也越来越兴奋了，他想象着跳蛋在橘遥腹部深处的位置，把手放上去摸了摸，只是这样而已，橘遥兴奋到异常敏感的身体也仿佛受到刺激，用力地扭动了一下。

高岭觉得很满意，努力更深地挺进，跳蛋也被送到了更深的地方。但橘遥很有毅力，无论如何呻吟，居然坚持了很久没有射精。

高岭再次把性器离开橘遥的身体，带着橘遥的体液也流了出来，这幕淫靡的景象让高岭又有了一个新的想法。

“遥。”

高岭的离开多少给了橘遥解脱，橘遥透过被泪水浸湿的双眼看着高岭，带了一些恳求的眼神。

“高岭…可以了吧？我们…回家做吧…”

“为什么，在这做不舒服吗？”

橘遥点头，“…我不喜欢这样……”

高岭听了笑起来，“撒谎。而且，你不会以为我是单纯为了让你舒服才这么做吧？”

橘遥继续看了高岭一会，像是终于清醒过来，“高岭…我真的没有…那都是杂志……”

“遥，你还没感受过前列腺高潮吧？”

“诶？”

橘遥脸上闪过惊慌的神色，尽管体内的跳蛋还在分散着他的精力，但他仍然能感觉到紧张。

“一般男人是求而不得的，因为位置不好找。但很幸运的是，你的男朋友是医生，所以你可以实现。”

“不要……”虽然橘遥并不明白高岭所说的前列腺高潮，但看到高岭颇有深意的目光，他第一反应就是拒绝。

“不要？谁让我刚才给你机会你不肯射呢。前列腺高潮不但会让你射精，还会让你失去自我，变成性奴一样的姿态，到那时，你连意识都没有，更不用说自尊了。”

橘遥听着这些话不断摇头，尽管他意识到可能逃不了了，但还是想做最后的反抗。他努力地踢车门，高岭马上把他的腿拉回来压住，并用另一只手拉住跳蛋的线把跳蛋往外拉。

“啊啊……”

跳蛋往外摩擦着通过橘遥的甬道时，软刺又给他带来了新的刺激，橘遥抖动着身体，努力呼吸来缓解震动着的软刺在体内的刺激，直到高岭终于不再拉了，跳蛋依然停在身体里。

此刻橘遥感觉随着跳蛋的震动，大脑也在一下一下地失神。他不懂这种感觉是怎么回事，快感像倾斜的瀑布落在他的身上，甚至让头脑有些发晕。橘遥开始蹬着双腿想摆脱，但依旧是徒劳。

“高岭…这里不行，比在里面还难受…”

“难受？”

听到橘遥带着哭腔的呻吟声响个不停，高岭再次笑起来。

“是舒服还是难受，你好像没搞清楚哦，遥。”

高岭把手指再次伸入橘遥的穴口，在橘遥体内摸了一圈后停在某个位置推了两下，橘遥如他所料更大声地叫了几声，高岭点点头，又往里摸到了跳蛋，然后用两根手指夹住跳蛋的线往回拉了一点点，正好放在了刚才的位置，也就是橘遥的前列腺位置。

“啊啊！！”

果然，橘遥马上叫的更激烈了，身体也大幅度地摆动着。

“很能忍嘛。”高岭看到橘遥还是没有射出来，但本来就打算把橘遥从里面弄射，所以一直有意不去碰那里，“我倒要看看你能忍到什么时候。”

为了让跳蛋更贴合在橘遥的前列腺上，高岭把手放在橘遥小腹上跳蛋的位置，用力按了下去。

“啊啊啊！！！”橘遥终于哭了出来，但没多久，橘遥那从没被碰过的性器跳动了几下，随后大量的精液喷射了出来。

“啊…啊…”橘遥大口呼吸，身体不断地颤抖着。但高岭按在橘遥腹部的手仍然没有松开，感觉到高岭又在用力按，橘遥刚射完的敏感的神经几乎要断线，下半身已经因为过度的快感有些痉挛，橘遥彻底放下自我央求着，“高岭…不要了…快松开我……”

“还没结束呢。”

高岭把另一只手伸进橘遥的后穴，在跳蛋周围反复按压摩擦，准确的刺激让橘遥的腰又一次高高挺起。

“啊啊！…啊呃…”

橘遥进行了第二次射精，量依然很大，大概可以掏空精囊了。

这次高潮以后，橘遥不再挣扎反抗了，眼神也开始逐渐迷离失焦，高岭判断橘遥终于沉浸在前列腺高潮的快感之中了。

高岭这时才取出了跳蛋，然后抬起橘遥弯曲的双腿，把自己的性器重新插进去。

橘遥仍然随着高岭的进出发出呻吟声，但眼睛始终望着虚空，腿也主动地架在了高岭的后背，甚至把身体向着高岭的方向摆动，让高岭的性器可以进入的更深。

橘遥的甬道里满是粘粘的体液，给进入物以最好的滋润和触感，并用最适宜的包裹度服务着进入物，似乎生怕它离开。

橘遥的身体现在更胜以往任何时候，天然，舒适，给了高岭极致的享受。果然前列腺高潮是好东西，以后大概要多尝试一下了，当然如果橘遥肯配合的话，高岭想。

高岭抱紧橘遥的肩膀，沉浸在对橘遥最舒适的后穴的享受之中，直到十几分钟后橘遥重新清醒过来，再次开始推他。

他抓住橘遥被绑住的双手，亲吻了一下手指，看到橘遥像是终于回忆起刚刚的一切，并且带着虽然生气，但事到如今又无可奈何，只能任高岭在他身上继续律动的眼神。

高岭看着橘遥，无论是身体还是心情都达到了最高点，终于，他闭上眼睛，将自己高潮的精液释放在橘遥的身体里。

高岭躺在橘遥身上闭上眼睛回味了许久，在睁开眼睛时见橘遥眼中仍然带着不满而且不发一语，高岭也用挑衅的眼神回敬橘遥，“要是有一天让我知道你再和女演员一起出去，我会再次好好调教你的。”

橘遥把目光移开，小声嘟囔，“…知道了…你这个变态抖S，我讨厌你。”

高岭轻笑一声，对这句抱怨并不在意。

甚至可能还有点开心，因为橘遥的语调明显是已经原谅了刚才的事。果然是因为前列腺高潮太美妙了吗？

高岭低头亲吻橘遥，橘遥也没再躲开，于是高岭把这个晚到的吻温柔地进行了下去。

\------------

大明星后续车A面

高岭渐渐有些迫不及待，“快点。”

橘遥终于缓缓露出了舌尖，高岭马上吻过去含住，并顺着舌头撬开了橘遥的牙齿，把自己的舌头缠上了橘遥的舌头。接着手也再次捏了一下那已经硬起来的小小乳头。

“唔…”

高岭一边吻一边伸手调低了座椅靠背，往橘遥身上压了过去，再次去舔橘遥的耳朵。

“高岭…别碰耳朵…”

被敏感刺激到的橘遥再次把头转向一边，脸上写满了不高兴。

“我知道你耳朵敏感，所以每次一舔你的耳朵，你看，马上就这样了。”

高岭把手摸到橘遥双腿间，橘遥的下面隔着牛仔裤厚实的质地也可以清楚地摸到形状。

“这说明，你喜欢这样。”

“我没有…！”

“还不承认。”

这个遥，简直就是你想听什么话反着问就行。

“那遥，你喜欢我吧？”

“不喜欢…”

“是吗，那你讨厌被碰耳朵吧？”

“…你明知故问！”

“我问的不是你这张嘴硬的嘴，我问的是你的身体。”

高岭按住橘遥的手，再次咬住了橘遥的耳朵。

橘遥难耐地挣扎着，直到高岭终于松口，橘遥的声音软了下来，眼神也弱气了很多，“高岭，真的不要…”

“那好，我不碰你耳朵，自己把上衣脱了吧。”

“不是说好只做前戏吗？车里这么挤…”

“嗯，只做前戏，就再脱个上衣而已。”

橘遥犹豫了一会，顺从地把自己的卫衣脱了下来。

橘遥的乳头已经硬的像两颗红豆，高岭把手摸过去时马上换来橘遥一声急促的呼吸。而橘遥经过锻炼的小腹即使躺下来也可以清楚看到肌肉线条，这个身体这么妖孽，无奈他的主人却太矜持。

高岭抬起眼睛，看到橘遥也在看着他，眼睛里泛着水润的光，分明也是忍得难受。

“遥，裤子不难受吗？今天的裤子这么瘦。”

橘遥听完腿动了动，“你要是不压着我，我会好受的多。”

高岭微笑，“要不我帮你脱？不做，点到为止，怎么样？”

“…你可要说话算话。”

“放心。”

高岭说完开始解橘遥的腰带。

“你看看，硬成这样，裤子都不好脱。”

“……”

高岭一用力，裤子一瞬间的摩擦力都让橘遥轻哼了一声，敏感的不行。高岭隔着内裤揉了几下橘遥的性器，顶部以肉眼可见的速度湿了一小片。

高岭笑了，随后把手从内裤边缘伸了进去，握住橘遥坚硬的性器。

“嗯嗯…”

橘遥闭上眼睛把头转向一边，看起来是在勉强忍住不出声。高岭上下套弄起那个已经坚硬滚烫的地方，结合着尖端流出来的粘液手感越来越滑腻。

“想要吗，遥？让你更舒服的东西。”

橘遥低头看了高岭一眼，用力摇着头。

“别忘了…你说过只做前戏的…”

橘遥的语调倔强，但那副表情分明是他最想要的时候的样子。高岭再次笑了，明星的自制力就是强，当然在室外这种没有安全感的地方对他来说也是巨大的精神压力吧。不过对自己来说却是有些禁忌的享受呢。

高岭点头，“好的，只做前戏。”

高岭把手往橘遥后穴探过去，橘遥马上挣扎了着躲开，“高岭，不行。”

“我不做，只用手指。”

在橘遥犹豫的一瞬间，高岭把手指伸了进去。

“嗯嗯…”

橘遥的下面已经很湿润，每天的接受把那里调教的很好，分明等待被进入的状态。

高岭起身拉开了自己的裤子拉链，早已经坚硬的分身马上露了出来。

“你干什么？”橘遥说话时充满了紧张的音调。

“放心，不会进去的，你还穿着内裤呢。”

高岭开始隔着内裤往那个熟悉的位置挺进。

“啊…！”

橘遥那里隔着被浸湿的内裤竟然也能进去一点点。

“高岭，快停下…”

“没事的，这只是小小的误差级别，有内裤挡着根本进不去。”

高岭随即摆动起腰部，虽然隔着内裤的触感不是最好的，但橘遥入口处对他前端的包裹感却可以清楚地体验到，高岭产生了想直接顶破内裤进去的想法，但无奈这内裤质量太好，似乎不大可能。

那么，只能按正常途径了。

高岭重新俯下身吻橘遥，把橘遥的一条腿压低到胸前。橘遥即使接受着吻，却仍然保持着警觉的状态，眼睛睁得很大。

现在的橘遥身体真是太柔软了，各种形体塑造的效果很好。高岭把吻变得更加激烈，一只手往橘遥的内裤边缘摸过去。

当高岭的手把内裤拉下来一截时，橘遥察觉到了不对。

“高岭…住手！说了不行！”

橘遥的腿开始挣扎，导致高岭没能对准入口，进入的尝试失败了。

“遥，你这样多难受，很快就结束了。”

“不行，你给我让开！”

橘遥要坐起来，高岭再次把橘遥推倒在座位上。接着俯下身啃上了橘遥的耳朵。这次高岭没有松口，对着橘遥敏感的耳朵连吻带咬，明显顶在高岭小腹处的物体也越来越硬。

虽然橘遥的挣扎更激烈了，但力量主要集中在了胳膊上，一心想逃离高岭对他耳朵的钳制。

高岭在这时把下面沿着橘遥内裤边缘往前顶了一下，根本不需要对的太准就顺利地进入了那个已经湿滑的入口 。

“啊啊…唔…！”

在橘遥有些压抑的惊呼声过后，高岭感觉到橘遥的肠壁迅速紧紧包裹住了他，快感征服了高岭，他泄露出一声长长的叹息。

高岭再次看向橘遥的脸，也许因为狭小空间内的挣扎太辛苦，也许只是同样被欲望折磨，橘遥额头上带着细密的汗珠，还不断地喘息着，红润的脸如同刚刚剥了皮的煮蛋一样透着水润的光。只是那双眼睛里充满了怒气。

“…你这个骗子，说好了只做前戏！”

“没骗你…”

高岭笑了笑，抬起橘遥的另一条腿，接着开始摆动腰部。同样被忍耐已久的快感征服的橘遥再也无心说话，压抑的呼吸声逐渐变大。

高岭边进入边说，“遥，这就是我的前戏。”

车里虽然空间狭小，但奈不住橘遥身体柔软，高岭把橘遥的腿调整姿势，方便插得更深。

被高岭猛烈地进出，橘遥喘息声越来越大，后来终于叫出了声。

“大明星，小声点哦。不过你这下面的叫声和上面一样激烈呢。”

高岭指的是下面的水声。肠壁能这么配合地出这么多水，无疑是这具妖孽的身体最可怕，也最让高岭着迷的部分了。

橘遥怨恨又羞耻的情绪写进了眼神里，咬紧了嘴唇。

但这让高岭更加兴奋了。明明只是在做爱，只是他们每天的必修课，不过地点特殊了一点点，也不用这么害羞吧。高岭故意猛力地挺进了几下。

“啊…你这个骗子…啊…”

发觉到橘遥开始并拢双腿，高岭知道橘遥快高潮了，他按住橘遥的双腿，开始更快速地撞击，终于，橘遥的双腿抖动着，把体内的精华释放了出来。

于此同时橘遥的肠壁也痉挛般地反复收紧，像是要同时榨干高岭。高岭在这种反复收缩的快感中也冲上了顶峰。

高岭离开橘遥身体的一刻，橘遥瘫软的身体仿佛又被刺激到一样抽动了几下。

高岭叹气，爱人这身体真是没办法，敏感到让人发狂。

高岭把橘遥的内裤拉上去，挡住随时会流出来的精液，然后给他套上了裤子和卫衣，又把自己的外衣盖在了橘遥身上。

等高岭发动了车子，橘遥终于又有力气说话。

“你这个骗子…！”

高岭笑起来，“这是说第几遍了？”

“难道不是吗？骗子！”

“本想今天就这样放过你的，你再这么说，万一我回去要继续呢？”

橘遥不说话了，一双眼睛满是幽怨。

“所以…想要继续还是不想要？”

“我明天还有工作…”

“那就不勉强了。不过，你可记住了，不.准.拍.床.戏，否则一天十次也不嫌多。”

“……”

“回答呢？”

“…知道了。骗子。”

高岭开心地笑起来。

“我就知道我的遥最听话了。”


	2. ABO2岭遥

\---------------  
为什么高岭回国后第一顿饭要在我们家吃！不会又是冲着濑户花来的吧……  
这个想法让橘遥从放学回家到坐在餐桌旁一直带着不可控的敌视眼神看向高岭，而这个从小到大的敌人只是淡然地吃饭，还夸他妈妈做的饭好吃，然后偶尔对他微笑一下，却一句话都没主动和他说。  
家人对高岭的喜欢写满了脸，不过橘遥也无法否认，即使随便看上几眼也觉得高岭和当年大不一样了，可以说是一表人才……不不不，他才不想这么形容他。  
橘遥想着想着也没了食欲，他从小到大都在阻止高岭和濑户花在一起，可是仔细想想又不知道有什么理由。高岭和濑户花两人青梅竹马，两家又门当户对，而最重要的是濑户花大概对高岭也有意思。高岭呢，虽然当年花心了点，后来听说在16岁分化成beta以后就收了心，再后来高中毕业去美国学医一走就是五年。而濑户花也在去年底分化成了beta。  
beta意味着什么，不会受信息素干扰，也不会对性过分执着，可以拥有真正以爱情为结婚目的的一生。  
所以现在他阻止不了，不，是没理由阻止才是。不过他一直很惊讶高岭竟然是beta，看他从小趾高气扬的样子，还以为一定是alpha呢。  
“我吃完了。”橘遥默默起身，感觉到对面几个人都抬头看他，他迅速转身要离开。什么嘛，偶尔少吃点也不奇怪吧。  
“遥还没分化第二性别吗？”  
这是高岭来他家以后第一次叫他的名字，应该说是五年前离开以后第一次叫他的名字。他记得高岭当年无论怎么被他挑衅都不为所动，还要温文尔雅地叫一声他的名字，那时候的表情他不回头都能想象的出来。  
可是高岭怎么会知道自己没分化？橘遥转念想到高岭是医生，也许有很多判断方法吧。  
“遥啊，还没有呢，前一段时间特意带他去检查，医生说只是分化偏晚，今年之内，也就是19岁之前一定会分化的。”  
听到妈妈已经给高岭做了解释，橘遥便也没停留地直接走向自己房间。  
“分化这么晚……”  
在橘遥关门前听到了高岭意味深长的感叹声。  
晚怎么了？这还有什么可优越的吗？橘遥把自己重重地摔进软绵绵的大床，闭上眼时，突然觉得脖子后面有些痒，他用手抓了一下，居然还有点疼。最近有过好多次了，他知道这里是腺体，但因为生理课不算在考试范围内，他几乎都逃课，并不知道这种感觉代表什么。  
他忽略掉这种微妙的不适感，想到自己还没分化这个事实，多少还是有点介意的。周围的同学几乎都分化完成，大多数都是beta。从小就有人说他一看就是alpha，打架厉害，脾气又大，在学习方面也是顶尖的聪明，几乎所有特征都代表了alpha自古以来优越而又稀少的基因。  
结果到18岁还没分化，周围人看他的眼神多少有些变化，但对他的敬畏让别人不敢说什么。  
橘遥胡思乱想了很久，这个晚上不知为什么好像情绪格外脆弱，尤其是见到高岭以后。高岭和五年前比明显更加成熟睿智，映在橘遥眼里的一举一动都给他一种说不清道不明的魅力。  
想看他，又不敢看。  
橘遥翻了个身，不久后听到客厅那边传来越来越大的说笑声，还有杯子打碎的声音。这些人也太开心了吧……在自己不在的时候。  
橘遥去浴室洗了个澡，等回来时却见卧室床上躺着一个人，而且屋子里满是酒气。  
“喂，你在我房间里干什么？”  
橘遥正在擦头发的手停了下来，把毛巾扔到一边，过去猛地拍了一下那个呈大字状占了整张床的人。  
高岭缓缓睁开眼，看到橘遥正在身旁从上面俯视着他。遥长大了，从小男孩变成了男人。湿漉漉的头发下面是瞪大的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，嘴唇粉嫩到一看就不识成人的滋味。橘遥头发上未擦干的水珠沿着脖子滑下，落在锁骨，又从锁骨的沟壑流过胸前的皮肤，最后没入敞开不大的浴袍。  
高岭咽了咽有点干渴的喉咙，像咽下一股莫名难耐的火。  
“阿姨说让我今天不要回去了，但是没地方住只好和你睡一间。”  
“哈？我妈怎么能这样……”  
橘遥无奈地叹气，头也扭到一边，手不自觉地抓了抓没干的头发。他妈妈不是不知道他和高岭关系并不好，但偏偏就是把他们当做亲兄弟一样毫不避讳。  
“可以吧？反正你没分化，我又是beta，我们也没有授受不亲这一说。”  
高岭说完，那令橘遥十分难解的笑容又出现在脸上。明明高岭还躺在那里，而自己是处于上方的位置，却没有丝毫优势感。这感觉比几年前更甚，有些不可思议。  
高岭醉酒的迷蒙眼神向他诉说着妥协，无害，酒精的气味中还混合着类似红茶的清新气息，也让橘遥莫名心安。  
“好……好吧。可是床不大，你可不许挤我。”  
“不会。”  
“那你去洗澡吧。”  
“好。”  
高岭歪歪斜斜地从床上坐起来，又晃晃悠悠地往浴室走，橘遥见高岭要摔倒于是忍不住扶了一下他的胳膊，不料高岭马上站住了，回头看他的眼神也渐渐清明。  
“遥……”高岭看了看橘遥握在他胳膊上的手，又看着橘遥的脸，“你有没有不舒服？”  
“不舒服？”橘遥松开高岭，“没什么……”  
今天的确不知道为什么，从回家以后，后颈的腺体越发胀痛，现在甚至小腹也逐渐有些发热。虽然高岭就是医生，他不该避讳这些，但又因为是高岭，对这种涉及到性别的部位有些羞耻而难以出口。  
“那就好。”  
高岭又看了橘遥一会，在橘遥背过身去时瞄了一眼橘遥裸露出来的后颈。  
高岭把淋浴开到了冷水，冰凉的水落在皮肤上让他的酒劲和体内的躁动平息了一些。橘遥红肿的腺体标志着他正在完成分化，橘遥身上隐约飘来的薄荷气息也让高岭猜到了橘遥分化的方向，而且会这么晚分化的性别，理论上只有omega。  
他和橘遥之间的气息没有彼此排斥，也刚好证明了这件事。  
高岭走出浴室时，看到橘遥已经睡下。橘遥在床上背对着浴室这边，把被子裹得很紧。即将分化完成的omega对信息素是很敏感的，并且会受信息素的影响加速分化。但躺在床上努力装睡的橘遥并不知道这些，更不会想到，他现在各种难耐感觉的原因，是正和一个alpha共处一室。  
高岭也拉过被子盖上，看橘遥仍然没有反应，高岭靠过去轻轻叫了一声，“遥？”  
高岭这一靠近，橘遥又紧紧地缩了一下，下面突然胀痛发热，并有了一种强烈的需要被填满的空虚感，这让他随之羞红了脸。  
这到底是怎么回事，为什么对高岭的靠近反应这么强烈。  
高岭却没有放过他，抓住他的左肩把他整个人翻了过来。  
“啊……”  
橘遥的惊呼声带上了娇嗔的音调，这声音把橘遥自己都吓了一跳。  
“你干什么……”橘遥越来越确定这股红茶气息来自于高岭，但他生怕高岭察觉到他异常的反应，又想侧过身去，被高岭按住。  
“告诉我，遥，你是不是分化了？”  
“我……我不知道……”  
“那让我检查一下吧。”  
“诶……”橘遥的声音有些不稳，眼神更是不受控制地带着求助的神色。  
高岭把手伸到橘遥脖子后面的腺体抚摸，橘遥马上哼了一声，手紧紧抓住了面前高岭的胳膊。  
“难受吗？”  
高岭的语气温柔，眼神中也溢满了关切，橘遥终于低低的出声。  
“有点不舒服，而且……我闻到你身上……红茶的味道。”  
高岭笑了笑，继续抚弄着橘遥后颈的腺体，“那你喜欢这味道吗？”  
“我……”  
“我是从医生的角度在问你的。”高岭看到橘遥犹豫的表情又补充说。  
橘遥终于点了点头。  
“遥，你就在刚才已经分化成omega了。”  
“你说什么？”  
橘遥顾不得身体上的不适，一把甩开高岭的手，“我怎么可能是omega！”  
omega不就意味着可以被任意alpha占有却无法翻身的那一种性别，甚至容易怀孕……橘遥一直是把自己当成alpha活到现在的，所以就算从高岭这种医生嘴里说出来他也难以置信。  
“这我也没想到。不过，这或许就是命运吧。”  
“命运？”  
高岭的笑容越来越深，接着身体往橘遥的方向靠了过去，橘遥却不自觉地向后躲。  
“对，我可以帮你疏解你现在的渴望。你很难受，不是吗？”  
“你……你要干什么？就算我是omega，你也打不过我的。”  
“我的确打不过你，不过既然你是omega，不会不知道你的弱点是什么吧？”  
“你什么意思？”  
橘遥刚要抬手推开高岭，就感觉到周围红茶的气息突然变浓，那气息让他浑身酥软，举起的胳膊竟然失去了力气，推在高岭身上如同软绵绵的打情骂俏，高岭这时跨坐到橘遥身上，抓住橘遥仍旧推在他身上的手。  
“这是……怎么回事……？”  
橘遥开始从模糊的记忆里搜索有用的信息，omega最抗拒不了的东西，那就是alpha故意释放镇压性的信息素。一旦alpha这么做，omega就只能生理上服从，这是自古以来的进化决定的，不论意识如何，都没有回旋的余地。  
可是，高岭不是beta吗？他不可能做得到。  
“你好像想明白了？呵，没错，我不是beta，医院是我家的，我的第二性别当然可以改。”  
“你居然……为什么要这么做？”  
“大概是为了能像现在这样吧。”  
高岭把那只软绵绵的胳膊举过头顶，接着吻上了那湿润粉嫩的唇瓣。  
橘遥一瞬间瞪大了双眼，但越是被吻越是没有力气，他胳膊微弱的反抗被钳制，腿也被高岭轻易用膝盖分开，强烈的红茶信息素如同从皮肤侵蚀进他的骨肉里，他前所未有的无力，害怕，羞愧，还有来自生理上的无法自控的快感。  
等高岭终于结束这个吻时，橘遥喘着气怒视着他，“高岭，你明明是要和濑户花在一起的，你这么做是在背叛她。”  
这句话像是刺到了高岭的痛处，令高岭眉头紧皱，“你希望我和濑户花在一起？”  
橘遥没说话。他当然不希望，从小到大都不希望，但此时此刻他若说出真话好像带了些别的意味，而且对方的信息素也让他快要迷失自我，失去了缜密思考的能力。  
“不管你怎么想，我今天都会成为你的alpha。你知道这意味着什么吧？”高岭说着靠近橘遥耳边，在他耳廓里轻轻舔了舔，橘遥马上深吸一口气。  
“意味着你是我的了。”  
高岭的话字字清晰，仿佛一声一声钉进橘遥的大脑，橘遥软绵绵的腿想踢开高岭，但无济于事。omega的生理性妥协限制了他所有的动作，他不再是那个校园里可以轻松一个人打倒五个人的橘遥，而是床上只能任人宰割的绵羊。  
高岭轻松解开了橘遥的浴袍，欣赏着橘遥羞耻难耐的表情，无视橘遥带着喘息声的拒绝，高岭把橘遥因为生理性服从而自动润滑的甬(x)道打开，送入了alpha独有的巨大。  
“啊……”  
初夜，即使是专为接受而生的omega也难以避免疼痛，更何况他才刚刚分化。他颤抖的双腿在高岭手臂上无力地摇晃，快感和痛感一同把他席卷，贯穿。他咬紧牙，坚持不发出那些羞耻的声音。  
不久后安抚性的气息弥漫而来，橘遥身体的不适和心中的排斥感都逐渐消失了。橘遥开始顺应高岭的节奏，但始终紧闭的双眼让他没有看到高岭满目的深情。  
橘遥在这时脑中飞过从小到大无数个日子，他无数次阻止濑户花和高岭在一起，但最后他都会禁不住去看高岭离开的背影。  
他以为他只是在保护妹妹，其实他更是……不希望高岭和别人在一起。  
橘遥在接近顶点时终于不受控制地出声，耳边高岭的低语像咒语般把他心里的某个屏障彻底击碎。  
“遥，我喜欢的是你，一直都是。”  
橘遥有些惊讶地睁开眼，但因为被紧紧拥抱而没有看到高岭的表情。高岭下面的动作也越发猛烈，他被这顶撞带到全身沸腾。高岭的呼吸吐在他的颈侧，麻酥的感觉从腺体蔓延至全身，让橘遥终于释放了自我。  
理智远离，只剩下alpha浓郁而又充满爱意的信息素填满他空虚的心，语言不受大脑控制脱口而出。  
“我也喜欢你……高岭。”  
几乎在橘遥说完的同时，高岭稍微暂停了动作，却在后来更加激烈。橘遥感觉到后颈针刺般的疼痛传来，是高岭咬破了他的腺体。  
体内被对方体液填充的同时，后颈处也逐渐变得温暖，红茶味信息素深入了骨髓，流入了心脏，变成了他身体的一部分。  
“遥，从今以后，我们都只属于对方。”  
“可是……你不是要和濑户花在一起……？”橘遥的担忧写进了水汪汪的眼眸。  
高岭听闻深深地叹了口气。  
“你以为我作为一个alpha为什么要把资料改成beta？alpha和alpha在一起是被法律禁止的，我也一直以为你将来会分化成alpha。所以为了和你在一起，我偷偷改了第二性别，结果……你说说哪有像你这样暴力的omega，是你把我骗惨了。”  
高岭的笑声透着从心底溢出的开心，橘遥却被高岭这意外的话震惊到愣住了半晌。  
“那你今天来我家……”  
“是来找你的，我的来意也和你爸妈坦白了。本来我想的是，不管你分化成什么，我作为beta都可以和你结婚。”  
所以，其实他们是互相喜欢的吗？橘遥心里许多复杂的情绪终于在这一刻烟消云散，满心的欢喜化作一个淡淡的，但无比幸福的笑容。  
“……就算是这样，你也别以为我非和你在一起不可。”  
“什么意思？alpha和omega在一起天经地义，别说你父母，连政府都会支持的。而且，你已经被我标记了。”  
高岭说完在橘遥脖子后面的腺体上舔了一下，那里的皮肤还没有愈合，微微刺痛。  
“唔……”橘遥身上如同扫过一阵电流，他推开高岭，“那又怎么样，我是被强迫的，可以去解除标记。”  
“还有点知识嘛。”高岭笑了笑，“但你知不知道 ，警局都是用事实说话，你要是不喜欢我，你的信息素就会排斥我的信息素，用机器测一下就知道了。”  
橘遥听完瞪了高岭一眼不再出声。他喜欢高岭，检测结果肯定会认定他在说谎。如果没有充分的理由，警局根本不会为他解除标记。  
从古至今的社会风气就是AO在一起是上天注定，更何况是彼此有感情的AO，因为闹情绪就想分开简直是天方夜谭。  
橘遥觉得这对omega太不公平了，尤其是信息素导致的绝对弱势。于是他想了一会又说，“就算和你在一起，你也必须答应我的要求。”  
高岭点点头，眼里被笑意盈满。  
“你说，我都听着。”  
“不许用信息素压迫我！仗着alpha的信息素为所欲为，别以为我可以任你摆布。”  
高岭这才恍然大悟，橘遥从小到大霸道惯了，刚才被信息素彻底压制的感觉肯定是不太好受。但如果不是情非得已，他又怎么会用这种先天优势来欺负他。想到这里高岭还是忍不住腹黑一下。  
“可是遥是omega，这是你的生理决定的，我也有控制不了的时候，只要不是伤害你，法律上都是允许的。”  
“我不管，你不答应我，就别想在一起！”  
“好，我答应你。我不会再那么做了。”  
看橘遥激动的样子高岭马上安慰说。  
两人终于依偎在一起，薄荷味红茶的混合信息素已经溢满了整个卧室，像是象征幸福的味道。  
高岭默默地搂紧橘遥，突然想起橘遥大概不知道对于omega来说羞耻的事情还在后面，就是以后每月一次的发情期。  
“希望我们的孩子像你。”  
“哈？你想这些太早了吧！”  
“不早，快了。”  
现在橘遥不在发情期，高岭才能忍住不去入侵那个位置，到时候就不好说了。

—————-  
算是[真相]的后续，但画风好像不一样  
*ABO设定，注意避雷。  
有私设，有肉渣。  
这个系列只要写就是傻白甜带肉渣。  
\-------------------  
“啊……哈……我说高岭，你能不能……轻点？”  
“为什么？”高岭继续着强有力的挺进，抓在橘遥腰上的手用力揉了揉，“你身体软成这样，分明也是享受的不行。”  
橘遥无法否认。分化成omega以后身体的敏感度和喜欢被进入的感觉简直成倍增加，他快忘了曾经是如何享受打倒别人后居高临下的感觉，如今竟能心甘情愿地匍匐在别人身下。  
自从他分化的那晚被高岭标记以后，他们已经同居了两个星期。  
他发现高岭这人倒是比想象中温柔，只要医院不忙就会给他做便当，还会偷偷给他买衣服零食之类的，虽然便当味道不怎么样，衣服风格对他来说也太过老成，但高岭这样高傲的人能动这些心思，橘遥心里多少还是有几分甜蜜的。  
但高岭的温柔却很少在床上显现，也不知这是不是alpha充满征服欲的天性导致的。而橘遥面对标记过自己的alpha，却是无论如何身体都会自然地去迎合。那时候他会恨死自己这不争气的身体，又不得不妥协于自己omega的特质和alpha强大的气场。  
怜香惜玉？这个词用在橘遥这个仍旧在装A的人身上实在不合适，他也接受不了，不需要。  
“遥哥遥哥！”  
下课铃声过后，橘遥刚想在学校的书桌上小憩一会，就被吵到不得不抬头，前方高岭的弟弟国光带着蠢蠢的笑容一路小跑而来。  
“遥哥，我哥让我给你的。”  
橘遥接过那个小黑口袋打开看了看，里面是三瓶alpha信息素喷雾。橘遥满意地笑了笑，这回他可以安心地伪装alpha了。  
高岭那家伙，之前还说弄不到，明明还是能弄到的嘛。  
现在虽然已经是法制社会，但alpha强暴omega的犯罪率却迟迟不降。一方面是因为omega突然发情时的信息素让alpha难以用理性克制，另一方面也因为有过omega经验的alpha深知omega的身体有多令人享受。  
政府为此研发了信息素隔离针和标记消除手术，领取过omega身份证的人都可以免费注射。注射后除了标记过omega的alpha以外，其他alpha除非得到omega的同意，否则想靠近omega就会被警告信息素压制至全身疼痛。  
同居这些天高岭提过好几次要带橘遥去警局领取omega身份证，打信息素隔离针，但都被橘遥拒绝了，因为那样一来，他omega的身份就会在学校彻底暴露。  
虽然橘遥知道高岭是在为他好，但他还是无法接受朋友和同学们在知道他是omega的时候，一直以来崇拜的目光变质。  
橘遥唯独这件事和高岭始终僵持，高岭无奈，最终让他承诺放学早回家，并且多加注意，才答应了把通过医生特权拿到的alpha信息素喷雾给他。  
国光看橘遥开心的表情又凑近了些，“遥哥，真没想到你居然是omega。”  
“你给我小点声……”  
橘遥一个凌厉的眼神扫过去，国光马上缩了缩脖子，身为beta的国光几乎感觉不到信息素的存在，但omega的各种诱人特征却是在生理课上都学过的，这和平日里那个遥哥的印象大相径庭，十分的反差萌。  
“遥哥，我记得生理课上说过每十个人里才有一个alpha，而每五十个人里才有一个omega，遥哥真不愧是遥哥，总是这么特别的存在……”  
橘遥听了差点想打他，这是在夸他吗？但看到国光眼里闪烁的星星，橘遥便把已经握紧的拳头放了下来。  
“国光，我想你哥也告诉你了，这事要是被其他同学知道了，我不会饶了你。”  
“不会不会，我会为遥哥保密的。况且我也喜欢独享遥哥的秘密。”  
橘遥听了又是一瞪眼，国光见状赶紧溜掉了。  
整个高中大约上千人，也就是说有一百个alpha，还有二十个omega。才二十个……稀少的弱势群体，怕是团结起来也休想翻身了，橘遥无奈地想。  
用信息素喷雾伪装成alpha以后，橘遥照旧和那几个alpha和beta的朋友一起大摇大摆地走在校园里，接受同学们崇拜的目光，这没有任何不便，omega也没什么嘛，只要不被发现的话。橘遥这天被兄弟几个约去游戏厅玩了一圈，又被拉着去了拉面店，再后来他们又说要去卡拉OK。这以前都是常有的活动，橘遥又不能说现在他已经有了标记他的主人，而且那位主人今天很早就从医院下了班在家里等他所以不去了。他在中途给高岭发了一条消息说今天晚点回去，看对方没回应就也放轻松了。  
橘遥被几个同学打车送回家的时候已经是晚上十点多，一进门发现客厅的灯亮着，屋子里漂荡着不稳定的红茶味信息素，只是这味道就让他不免有些紧张。  
“高岭？”  
这时高岭从客厅走了出来，脸上带着温和的微笑，“吃过了吗？”  
“嗯，吃了。你……还没休息？”虽然高岭表情还好，可是这信息素中的冰冷压迫的情绪，他想装作不知道都不行。  
“这不是在等你吗，玩得开心吗？送你回来的那几个人是谁？他们中间有几个alpha？”  
被这一连串的问话攻击，橘遥先是一愣，但马上明白了高岭这信息素中冰冷情绪的原因。  
“你不用担心，他们都是我的朋友。”  
“是吗。”高岭轻笑一声，走过去拉住橘遥的手往里面走，“那好，你先去洗个澡，然后到床上来。我等着你。”  
橘遥发现高岭的信息素并没有变平稳，还有越来越躁动的倾向，橘遥也对抗般地释放出不满的薄荷信息素与之对抗，并要挣脱高岭的手，“我今天不想做，我也需要休息。”  
高岭手劲突然变大，拉着橘遥就往卧室走，“那就别洗了，没关系。omega是什么体质你看来没好好学，越被alpha上越健康，每天一次对身体最好。”  
高岭说完把橘遥甩到床上，然后压了过去，橘遥猛地推了高岭一把，力道大到让高岭差点摔倒到一边。  
“我今天就是不想做！”  
omega这是什么鬼体质，橘遥懊恼着从床上下来往卧室门外走，但还没走出几步，alpha信息素巨大的压迫感便突然袭来，他被压得腿软到难以支撑身体，不得不扶住了旁边的墙。他慢慢转过身，满眼愠怒地看向高岭。  
“……你答应过不用信息素压迫我，说话不算话，你这个……混蛋。”  
高岭摇摇头，然后轻笑一声，“谁让你是omega呢，在alpha面前你就只能任人摆布。”  
高岭走过去不容分说地把已经变得瘫软的橘遥打横抱起来扔回床上。  
高岭不再出声，缓缓剥掉了橘遥的衣服，而橘遥也没再反抗，只是用力地闭上了眼睛，并咬紧了牙。高岭没有做前戏，连一个吻都没有，直接释放出alpha求爱的信息素逼橘遥的身体做出反应，omega的身体很快对标记过自己的alpha配合地释放出润滑，如同催促着自然界最佳伴侣AO的进一步的结合和生育。高岭在橘遥被迫做好准备的身体上挺身而入。  
“唔……”  
即使是这种状态下，快感还是层层叠叠侵蚀着大脑和四肢百骸，omega这该死的体质，似乎越是被逼迫越是有快感，这让自尊心极强的橘遥心理上无法接受的同时又甘之如饴。  
橘遥低声咒骂着，不知是在骂高岭而是在骂身为omega的无力又沉迷的自己。  
这个晚上他被高岭折腾到接近昏迷，临睡前感觉到额头落下一个轻柔的吻，还听到一句他不是很理解的话。  
“你什么时候才能好好地接受omega的身份，你这样有多危险你知不知道。”接着是一声叹息声。  
第二天橘遥醒来后看到了高岭少有地为他准备了早餐，他偿了一下发现味道还不错，但这并没有影响他离家出走的决心。  
他橘遥也是有脾气的，说好了不用信息素压制人，居然随随便便打破约定。他把自己的东西收拾进背包，直接背着去了学校，准备晚上回父母那住。  
上午的课堂上他始终有些心不在焉，午饭时间和几个朋友一起去食堂吃饭时，他看着身边几个alpha的朋友不免想起高岭在他临睡前说的话，于是试探着问，“那个……你们对omega怎么看？”  
“omega？”几个人听了这个词，兴奋的光芒马上写进了眼睛里。  
“最适合做爱的对象了吧，上次上过一个，比beta舒服太多了。”  
“要是赶上omega的发情期，那更是享受。”  
“没错，就算打了隔离针的omega，只要赶上发情期也不会拒绝的。”  
“喂，别说了别说了，遥哥不喜欢这类的内容，遥哥不像你们整天精虫上脑。omega就是很稀有的性别吧，大概还比较柔弱，需要保护……”  
看橘遥愣在那里不说话，几个男生便收了声。  
这一刻橘遥才算是懂了这些alpha们眼中omega是一个什么样的存在。不过他不怪这些朋友，大家都正值青春期，对性的需求强烈他也懂，而且自己瞒着他们装成alpha也让他有些心生愧疚。  
只是，比这些更重要的是，他终于明白了高岭为什么那么担忧。  
最后，橘遥在几番犹豫过后，还是背着那个大包回去了和高岭共同的家。  
“我知道我想的太简单了。不过还是……想再考虑一阵子。”  
“真的？”高岭才回家不久就见橘遥突然开窍，欣喜溢满了眉梢，“那等你考虑好就一起去领身份证，打隔离针吧。”  
橘遥却是带着些许无奈点了点头，没想到有一天他不能用拳头，而只能用这种方法保护自己，他不无失落，又只能接受自己是omega这个事实。  
这时他沉默的思考突然被门铃声打断。  
“你好，我们是警察。”两个身穿黑色警服的人站在他们家门前，向他们亮出了警察证。  
“你们涉嫌违法使用信息素喷雾，请跟我们走一趟吧。”  
“不会吧……这是怎么回事？”  
橘遥瞪大了眼睛看着高岭，高岭却一副早就料到的模样。  
“没想到这么快就被发现了。”高岭看着橘遥，“私自取走和使用信息素喷雾是违法的，但为了你我只好冒险了。”  
“你说什么？可是我……”橘遥的话停在了一半，是他软硬兼施地要求高岭去找信息素喷雾，只为了不公开他也许迟早会被察觉的性别……橘遥开始自责，但他知道已经晚了。  
“是我，是我让他给我拿的，要抓就抓我。”  
“那些到警局再说吧。”  
警察果然如听闻的一样都是alpha，独特的镇压性信息素别说是omega，连一般的alpha都会感到惧怕。  
“我们去就是了，他才分化不久，请不要动不动就暴力执法。”  
看到橘遥被吓得不轻，还被信息素弄得站立不稳，高岭赶紧扶住他，并用信息素安抚他的情绪。  
两个警察听了对视一眼，赶紧收回了信息素。  
在到警局做完问询之后，警察一脸严肃地对高岭说，“你这个alpha怎么回事？不要太纵容你的omega，你这是在害他。”  
高岭不断地点头，“是我的错，我太喜欢纵容他。”  
并没有纵容什么吧……也就这一次而已。橘遥在内心小声反驳。  
“半个月前刚分化，还没经历过发情期是吧？”  
“啊……嗯。”如果是以前的橘遥，才不会被警察随便一个问话弄得结巴，但现在，一切都不太一样了。  
警察点点头，又看向高岭，“omega人数少，发情期又容易造成治安上的问题，你作为alpha有照顾他的义务，一定要负起责任来。”  
“知道了。都是我的责任。”  
这对话橘遥更是怎么听怎么别扭，他有种被当成了珍惜保护动物的错觉，也有一点点屈辱和受伤。  
最后警察的结论是，没有什么犯罪嫌疑，所以就不处罚了。但还是警告他们事情可轻可重，omega装成alpha混在alpha中间，平时还好，一旦突然进入发情期，后果不堪设想。而还有一些alpha也会用omega信息素伪装成无害的样子行骗犯罪。所以信息素喷雾的乱用是绝对禁止的。  
等出了警局，天已经彻底黑下来。他们没有急着回家，而是默默地走在路上。虽然橘遥知道这一切是他的错，但听警察那些像对待小孩子一样的叮嘱，而且把责任归咎于高岭这个alpha太纵容自己，还是让他感觉自己的存在感有些缺失。  
不怕天不怕地的橘遥，终归在18岁这年，被性别束住了手脚，从今以后不得不在这种接近歧视一样的保护下生活了。他认为自己并不像他们想象的那么弱，但又不能确定那个所谓的发情期到来时自己究竟会怎样，未知的感觉很可怕……  
还好他不需要一个人面对这些，他有了属于自己的alpha。  
橘遥转头看了一眼在夜色中始终带着微笑的高岭，突然觉得不该再坚持那些虚无的东西。  
“高岭，我不该……那么晚回家……”  
高岭摇摇头，“你违反一次约定，我也违反了一次，我们刚好扯平。”  
高岭那一脸意味深长的微笑让橘遥想起了前一晚的记忆，两次被alpha的信息素压迫到无力的感觉他大概再也没法忘记了。假如不是高岭，而是其他alpha用这种方式占有他，他同样没有反抗的余地。  
这时高岭的手轻轻拂过他耳边的发丝，在他侧脸上留下了一个吻，惆怅的情绪在那个瞬间被冲淡稀释。橘遥抬起眼睛，看到了高岭满目的深情。  
“只要你乖乖听话，我一定不会逼你的。”  
居然加上了限定条件，橘遥不知不觉皱了皱眉，刚要说话，就听到高岭补充，“只要不涉及到对你有危险的事，就不会。”  
橘遥低下头叹了口气，“明天我就去领身份证，然后在学校公开omega的身份。”  
“好。”  
高岭的手握紧了他的手，温暖从掌心传到了掌心，直达内心深处，他想他有勇气去做了。  
第二天上午，橘遥走进教室以后，没有再收敛身上的omega信息素。虽然大多数同学是beta所以感觉不到，但那几个他常在一起的alpha兄弟马上抬起了头。  
薄荷味的带着诱惑和吸引的信息素在教室里缓缓飘散开来，即使是打架那么厉害，性格那么强势的橘遥，此时此刻在alpha们的眼中还是多了些令人怜惜的色彩。  
午休时间橘遥仍旧和那几个朋友一起去吃饭，在有些尴尬的气氛中橘遥先开了口。  
“不好意思，我是omega，这些日子骗了你们。因为我怕你们会多想，或者是……毕竟omega这个性别……”  
短暂的寂静。  
“遥哥你说什么呢！我们不会在意你是不是alpha啊！”  
“没错啊遥哥！就算你是omega，你的武力值也没下降，前几天掰手腕我还是输给你了！”  
“那是当然了，性别分化根本不会影响遥哥，这omega啊，除非在发情期……啊，我是说……”  
“你在扯什么呢，遥哥就算有变弱的时候，我也会第一个站出来保护他。”  
“我也是！我们对遥哥的崇拜和性别没关系。之前回答的关于omega的事，遥哥千万别介意……”  
看到大家欲言又止，反而比他本人还要尴尬和在意这件事，橘遥禁不住笑出来，“我相信你们，都是我的好兄弟。”  
几个人终于也都笑了，“其实就算遥哥真的是alpha，我们也照爱不误！”  
“喂，遥哥是我的！”  
没多久几个人胡闹着打了起来，橘遥无奈地叹气，感叹他们真能开玩笑。  
但殊不知有些爱意真真假假，有种吸引力也从来都和性别无关。从他们发自真心打算跟随橘遥的那一刻起，也许早就带了一种不清不楚的情绪，那种情绪在性别分化后又变得明朗了那么一点点。  
但橘遥身上被其他alpha标记过的气息提醒着他们，大概只能把兄弟情分做到底了。  
不远处的国光偷偷把监视到的一切用短信报告高岭，很快收到高岭一个简短的「OK」。但不久后又收到一条。  
「昨晚报警的时机恰到好处，以后也要再接再厉。」  
\-------------


End file.
